Map of Bones/Chapter 10
Chapter 10 Tomb Raider July 25 9:54 P.M. Vatican City The quake threw Vigor into the air, enough to free him from Alberto. The floor trembled. However, he saw it. Things were coming down. The biulding was coming down. 9:57 P.M. Monk got up and felt a shotgun pointed at him 9:58 P.M. Gray heard a shot. He sees a lot fo things in the camera feed on the laptop. He ralizes the pulses wer estrong electromagnetic fields. Raoul had won. 9:59 P.M. Kat had killed the person holding a gun to Monk's head. 10:02 P.M. Raoul would know completely.Raoul wanted information from them. 10:04 P.M. Rachel watches Grary march a t gunpoint. Blackout 10:05 P.M. A flash grenade occurred. A massive fight occurred and they had to get out of the tombs. Kat later sees something. Hematite. A bomb was planted. They moved and ran. They reached a point and jumped in the Tiber River. 10:25 P.M. Gray and Rachel left out of the Tiber River. They had to keep moving. They walked through a a street with the world moving. 11:38 P.M. An hour later, Rachel was wrapped in a warm, dry blanket. They were all in the offices of the Holy See's Secretary of State. The room was decorated with frescoes and outfitted with plush chairs. In the room were Cardinal Spera, General Rende, and her uncle Vigor. They had gone over the events. The bones of Saint Peter were safe and the damage to the basilica and the necropolis can be repaired. The best part was that no one at the memorial service had died, but only cuts, bumps, bruises, a few broken bones, all given by the trampling crowd. Gray and Rachel were not able to find anything significant during their time in the catacombs. They had found something, but Rachel was reluctant to reveal anything because Prefector Alberto was part of the conspiracy. Cardinal Spera promised he would investigate Alberto's room and private papers, perhaps will lead somewhere. The people wanted to show Rachel and Spera information. Monk and kat were there to. 11:43 P.M. Gray searched for his gear. He found he, and walked away. Apparently the laptop was gone and only Seichan had been able to take it. Angry, he walked out of the necropolis. He walked back to the rooms where everyone was staying: suite of room. They gathered their information together. The tracing of the rock they found is based on the contours of a map. It was a map and the glowing star should be at once place. Egypt. Alexandria. A major bastion of Gnostic study. Once home of the famed Library of Alexandra, a vast store house of ancient knowledge. Founded by Alexander the Great himself. Going back to the prophecy, one verse says “When it drowns, it floats in darkness and stares to the lost king”. What if it was literal? Asked Rachel. Vigor realizes it could be true. Alexander was laid in state in Alexandria and disappeared, making him the lost king. They not have to go to Alexandria. 11:56 P.M. The image on the laptop played video only. There were things found in. No answers. Whatever lay below Saint Peter's tomb remained a mystery. Disappointed, he closed the laptop. Commander Pierce had not been entirely forthcoming at the debriefing. His lie was easy to uncover and he had discovered something in the tomb. What? How much did he know? Cardinal Spear leaned back, twisting a gold ring around his finger. It was time to end all this. Category:Map of Bones